Zumas past discovered in "Montezuma, a Kings "Tail"
Summary After becoming a member of the Paw Patrol, Zuma has lived a happy and adventures life with his new friends of Adventure bay. Until one summer night when he starts having dreams at night, visions in the day, and a realization that something is not right. His dreams and Visions are pointing to something but he simply cannot remember. As the weeks go on the dreams and visions continue, but he tells no one because he is worried of what they would not understand. As it continues he and the other pups are then attacked,....... by Labs who look just like Zuma. What is going on?, What are Zuma's Visions? telling him, and who and why is he and his friends being attacked? Owners This was created by Users Taktoa95 and Sonicthefox19. Characters Zuma Chase Rocky Marshall Skye Rubble Chapter 1: Visions It was a cloudy day in Adventure Bay. All the pups were playing outside on the trampoline... except for Zuma. he was sound asleep in his puphouse. Chase let him sleep in as the poor pup has had trouble sleeping for a long long time. He was squirming in his sleep and muttering things. He soon woke up with a yelp and holding his head. Zuma: Ow! Man that hurt. {He said as he removed his paw and looked around.} Phew... it was just a dweam. But... why do I keep having dweams like this? I keep waking up with my head hurting... and this is starting to scare me. He opened his puphouse door and walked outside. Zuma: Sh-should I tell the others? M-Maybe they could help- ???: Help with what? Zuma: Gah! {Zuma shouted turning around and spotted Rocky staring at him confused.} Rocky: Woops, sorry for scarring you Zuma. Zuma: Oh... it's you Wocky. Boy you scawed me. Chuckle It's fine dude. Morning. Rocky: Morning. So what did you mean by 'help'? Zuma: Oh, its just a dweam! Cwazy! Huh! {He said trying to play off his dream like it's nothing.} Rocky: Okay, this seems to have been happening a lot lately! Zuma: Hehe, well... we have been so busy, it just must be getting to me! Rocky: Well, okay but if you need anything let me know! You can always talk to us! Anyways, let's go eat I am starving! Zuma: Me too!! (As Rocky runs off to go get breakfast, Zuma feels stressed. He keeps replaying the images of him running and falling over and over, but why it just becomes blank.) Zuma winced in pain holding his head as he thought about it. The pain made him remember that he was hungry and then he walked back inside the Lookout. He saw his food bowl filled up and beside the tv. Next to his bowl was the other pups' bowls, all except his and Rocky's were empty. Rocky was taking care of his bowl though. Zuma: Wow, you didn't eat with the others dude? Rocky shook his head no and swallowed his mouthful. Rocky: Nope, I waited for you buddy. {He said wagging his tail making Zuma smile.} He sat beside his mix breed friend and began eating after saying his blessing. Rocky: Ryder fixed food for all of us and left out of town. He said he'll be back soon and Katie will come help us with eating, bedtime stories, etc. Zuma nodded and listening as he ate. He soon had a vision occur as he ate. He was unaware of it until a bit into the vision however and then looked around. Everything was blurry, but he kept hearing a soft voice that was kinda muffled and difficult to understand. But it felt familar. He then looks at his friends and smiles but as he goes to take another bite it happnes again. He sees fire, and a female Lab pushing him into a cave. He freezes and screams. Rocky: Dude? Chase: Zuma? Zuma opened his eyes panting and looked around. He was still in the Lookout, but everyone was looking at him concerned. Chase: Are you alright? Zuma: I....I...Gotta Go! Zuma runs out of the lookout but stops. He smells something familiar and looks around but sees nothing strange. Chapter 2: The Attack ???: IT is him, truly him! A lab drops from the tree and tackles Zuma. Two more come out of hiding and and secure the area. Ehecatl: Subdue him and prepare for the journey home. We must get him back before we fall! Zuma: Dude! What going on! Soon one of the pups shoot dart in his neck and soon he Zuma falls into a deep sleep Soon Chase comes out and his Jaw drops at what he sees. Chase: Stop! Ehecatl: Get him!!!! Chase: Uh oh. Pups stay in the Lookout and don't come out! {He shouted just before getting tackled himself.} Lab: There must be more pups inside. Shall we fetch them? Ehecatt: Go ahead. My main concern is him... {The lab said looking at Zuma.} Chase: Leave Zuma alone! growl Ehecatl: Silence! You have kept him from us long enough you little runt! Do you know how long we have been looking for him? As Chase gets a better look and Ehecatl, he sees he is and his two friends are Chocolate Labs like Zuma. Ehecatl, was very scarring looking as he was wearing the head and pelt of a large snake on his head and back. He had his face in black and Red War paint and a spear clutched over his back. Both his friends looked similar but they both were wearing cheeta pelts. Chase: What are you talking about? We never even know anyone was even looking for Zuma. Ehecatl: Who's this Zuma? Are you refering to Montezuma? Chase: Now who is Montezuma? Ehecatl pointed to Zuma. Chase: What? No, that's not his name He said his name was Zuma... Rocky and the others were then forced outside. The Pups were confused but could not do anything because they were all at Spear point. Ehecatl: You all wil answer us! Were did you get Montezuma!!!!! Other pup: Who? Chase: I think he means Zuma. Rocky: You know, Montezuma sure does have a simular name to Zuma. But sir, we can't tell what we know until you give us a better understanding of what is going on? In case you didn't notice, we all are quite young to be doing anything remotly bad to you or your group. Your soldiers are far stronger than any of us, they know how to use spears while we don't, and we're not exactly in a position to talk much. Especially with this spear in our faces. By the way, nice job oon the spear heads, they are quite polished and sharp. Lab: Thank you, I try hard. Ehecatl: Silence! He grumbled a little. Ehecatl: Ease up on them... but keep spears in paw in case they try anything. The others got to stand up. Chase stayed down looking at Zuma with concern. Rocky: Now can you please tell us what's going on. Perhaps we can be more polite about this. Chase nodded sitting up. Rubble: Can we eat first? Marshall and Skye glared at Rubble. Rubble: Just asking... Lab: Well... it's a long story, but Ehecatl can answer for you better. Chase: Okay, please tell us sir. And then we'll tell you what we know about Zuma. Lab: That's Montezuma to you! Chase: Right... sorry sir. Chapter 3: Zumas Past Discovered Ehecatl: My full name is Ehecatl the II and My father was Ehecatl the first. We are part of the last surviving Remnant of the Aztec Empire and Culture. We have survived almost 600 Years and ever since you Europeans landed on our shores and tried to wipe us out and take our lands, we have only lived to survive. Montezuma here is the last remaining living King of out nation. Our home is deep withing the mountains of what you call south America. We moved there after the Empire of what you call Mexico fell in the north. We and the surviving Aztec fell to our holy place of a secret valley in a stretch of mountains the go for thousands of miles. There we rebuilt and hid. Swearing that what happened before would never happen again. We are not violent but anyone who entered could never leave. So they would live the rest of their lives there. Montezuma here was the first born and heir to the throne. He would proceed his father when the time was right. Over 600 years of rule from the same family, what a legacy but it came crumbling down. From out remnants were 16 nations each ruling and governing themselves. Though the South and North Kingdom allied themselves and invaded our home known as the Golden Kingdom. Due to we were the richest in gold, they attacked us and invaded our Capitol. Our King was slain in combat and his wife, our queen was taken! My father was training me to be a Royal Soldier at the time. ME and him got to Montezuma and helped him escape. We told to head North and do not stop!!! That was almost a year ago, and we need him back! Our Cities have all been taken and our wealth is gone. My father and out Army are fighting and two fronts! The north and south Kingdoms have turned on each other and are threatning to engulf the rest of the nations. The West and Silver Nation have already engaged! At this rate our entire culture will be wiped out by ourselves. because of the corrupting and drunkeness of power! We need Montezuma only he can stop the North and South!! Chase: So your saying... our friend Zuma... is a prince... king even? Rocky: I never could've imagined that. Marshall: Me neither. Skye: I don't think any of us could. Rubble: He certainly never acted king like. Ehecatl: What exactly do you mean? Chase: He acts like a typical pup, he loves to surf... he loves water even, he is an amazing dancer and very competetive. He also loves baths. Ehecatl: Did he ever tell you about his past? Chase: No sir. Rocky: Well... he probably would've... if he remembered... Ehecatl: What? Rocky: Zuma... when he arrived... he told me that his head was hurting him and he couldn't remember much... except for his name Zuma. Chase: Why did you not tell us this Rocky? Rocky: He told me to not worry about it. You know how Zuma is. Ehecatl: If he lost his memory that would explain why he wold not remeber me, and he does love the water. His palace was on it unitl me and my father took away from his mother. We had no choice, he was in danger and she was injured. Lab: Ehecatl sir, we need to move! We must meet with the rest of out scouting party! Our forces will be falling back homes soon! Ehecatl: I understand, I will transport Montezuma myself now lets head out! W.I.P.